Ikusa Ayasaki
(protagonist) |head2 = Manga |info2 = Chapter 187 |head3 = Anime |info3 = }} |seiyuu = |status = Alive }} also known as . is the older brother of Hayate. He has a very kind personality which Hayate likes about him. In a flashback, after having saved her, Ikusa is shown giving advice to a lady in a shawl who resembles Yukariko Sanzenin. He's a man shrouded in mystery throughout the series. Appearance Ikusa has black hair and has a cross shaped scar on his forehead. Ten years ago, he is seen wearing a High school uniform. Present day, he is seen wearing a pair of white pants that are tied to his waist by a sash and is sometimes seen wearing a long white coat with the word "LIFESAVER" on the back of it. Abilities Ikusa seems to have superhuman strength, agility, speed and reflexes that even surpass Hayate's himself. He is capable of sword fighting as seen when he parried with King Midas. In Chapter 263, he is shown to fight King Midas single handedly with the Shirosakura in one hand, while carrying Athena. It is later revealed that he is the one who cut off King Midas's right arm. Story 10 Years Ago He first appears after saving a woman who resembles Yukariko Sanzenin. Later he finds Hayate (after he had a fight with Athena) walking alone in the rain without an umbrella, After listening to Hayate's story he suggests to him to apologize to her but due to it being late and the rain getting heavier he'd have to wait till the next day. While calming him down Hayate drops a shrine charm that contains the King's Jewel he picked up last Christmas Eve. While looking at the jewel, Ikusa hears a faint cry for help and tells Hayate to go home ahead of him. While searching for the cries of help, as he clutched the jewel, Ikusa arrives in the Royal Garden palace finding Athena sitting alone on the stairs asking her if she called him. After hearing that she cannot leave the Royal Garden, He tries to reassure her that he'd get her out, King Midas then tries to attack him. While avoiding the attack, Shirosakura flies towards Ikusa, catching it he takes Athena and then cuts off King Midas's right arm and continues to attack him relentlessly forcing King Midas to open a pathway to outside the Royal Garden. After having left the Royal Garden, Ikusa encounters Yukariko near the entrance. She immediately notices him carrying an unconscious Athena and asks if he had saved her. She then tells him Athena's name and that she had been missing for some time, and advises him to take Athena to the police or a hospital. Ikusa then notices Yukariko heading towards the entrance of the Royal Garden and urges her not to go. She tells him not to worry by reminding him that he had defeated the "bad guy" and reveals to him that she has a friend inside that needed to be rescued. Taking her advice, Ikusa then flags down a passing police officer. The officer misinterprets the situation after he had noticed Ikusa's bloodshot eyes while he was carrying Athena and the Shirosakura, and then arrests Ikusa believing him to be a kidnapper. Shortly after having returned to his home, Ikusa goes missing. Later, after having suffered from a case of amnesia, Ikusa begins living his life as a life guard and eventually works at a seaside restaurant & life saving training center named LIFE while under the assumed name "Yamato Ikusabe". Present Day Livesavers Arc For more information, see Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers. Current Events Sometime later, after the seaside restaurant LIFE was destroyed, Ikusa begins to investigate the recent problem with the overfishing of octopuses. While undercover, Ikusa encounters Hinagiku, Chiharu, Ayumu, Kayura and Alice by the remains of LIFE and informs them that the restaurant had gone out of business. Continuing his search for the culprit, Ikusa witnesses Hayate hand an octopus over to Eight. Outraged by the exchange, Ikusa questions Hayate why he gave away the octopus. Before leaving he tells him that if he doesn't understand the sin he has committed then the ocean would never give him anything. Navigation Category:Character of Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers